Tersesat Di Masa Lampau
by Kurai Kokoro Namikaze
Summary: Summary: "Untuk mengejar buronan berbahaya mereka rela pergi kemasa lalu, namun bagaimana jika misi ini berubah saat mereka kehilangan jalan kembali kemasa depan? Misi yang awalnya penangkapan buronan berubah jadi misi bertahan hidup" Oc, GenderBender (FemSasu)
1. Chapter 1

**Tersesat Di Masa Lampau**

 **Summary:**

"Untuk mengejar buronan berbahaya mereka rela pergi kemasa lalu, namun bagaimana jika misi ini berubah saat mereka kehilangan jalan kembali kemasa depan? Misi yang awalnya penangkapan buronan berubah jadi misi bertahan hidup" Oc, GenderBender (FemSasu)

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto: Masashi Kishomoto

Inuyasha: Rumiko Takah

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, youkai, romance, supranatural

 **Warning:**

Oc, ooc, typo, alur dan gaya penulisan yang gak sesuai mata kalian

 **Rated:**

 **T+**

 **Let's Begining**

Chapter 1

"Mesinnya rusak!" teriak pemuda dengan rambut kuncir nanas pada wanita yang duduk dikursi bagian depan dalam sebuah pesawat

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya wanita dengan nada keras tidak percaya

"Sepertinya ini karena serangan Toneri sebelumnya" jawab pria disamping gadis tersebut dengan kulit pucat , rambut hitam pendek

"KAMI-SAMA! JANGAN BIARKAN KAMI MATI DISINI!" teriak pria gila dengan bola mata sebesar bola bekel dan rambut mangkuknya

"Diamlah LEE!" teriak satu satunya gadis dipesawat tersebut "Kita pasti akan pulang! Dan akan kupastikan kita akan pulang" "Berpeganganlah!" perintah gadis tersebut

"Kita hampir sampai!" "Bersiaplah untuk melompat!" teriak gadis tersebut

"Melompat?" tanya semua orang yang ada disana bingung, apa maksudnya dengan melompat

"SEKARANG!" teriak gadis tersebut pada anggota timnya

~KAABBOOOOMMM!~

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang di ikuti gelombang ledakan besar dan seketika api dalam sekala besar membumbung tinggi kelangit yang kemudian tertutupi oleh asap hitam tebal.

Sedangkan itu ditempat lain seorang anak berambut hitam dengan beberapa helai rambut putih terkaget dengan ledakan besar yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat asap dengan mata kuning emasnya yang membumbung tinggi pada hutan belantara yang berjarak sekitar satu kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri

"Naruto!" muncullah 2 orang gadis dan satu anak laki laki yang mungkin 2 atau 3 tahun lebih muda dari kedua gadis tersebut dengan memanggil Naruto dari kejauhan "Kita harus kesana!" kata gadis dengan kimono warna merah muda mewakili yang lainnya

"Baik!" jawab Naruto dengan mantap dan secara bersamaan mereka berempat segera melesat menuju asal ledakan tersebut

Kembali lagi dengan empat orang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi, namun beruntung karena mereka berhasil keluar dari pesawat sebelum pesawat tersebut meledak.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara kita pulang?" tanya Lee pada gadis dalam timnya tersebut

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab gadis tersebut karena tidak memiliki rencana untuk pulang

" **Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini"** secara tiba tiba sosok mahluk besar dengan tinggi sekitar lima meter dengan kulit hitam, taring sepenjang satu meter dan cakar yang tajam menampakkan dirinya dari balik pepohonan

 **"Sebuah makan siang"** jawab monster lain yang berdiri disamping kanannya dengan warna kulit hijau dan satu tanduk ditengah jidat lebarnya

" **Atau lebih tepatnya makan malam"** tambah monster lain dengan bentuk tubuh tak berbeda jauh dengan yang pertama.

"Lee!" "Kurasa sebelum kita memikirkan bagaimana cara kita pulang, kurasa kita harus berpikir bagaimana kita bertahan hidup Disini" kata gadis yang berdiri disamping kanan Lee, kemudian gadis tersebut menggulung rambutnya kebelakang "Siap untuk bertempur!" kata gadis tersebut dan menarik pedang yang ada di belakangnya secara perlahan. Dan bersamaan dengan monster yang akan menyerang mereka, mereka berempat juga telah siap menghadapi monster tersebut namun...

~Jrasshh~ ~Jrasshh~ ~Jrasshh~ ~Jrasshh~ ~Jrasshh~

Bahkan sebelum keempat orang tersebut bereaksi para monster tersebut telah hancur terpotong potong oleh serangan orang lain.

"Kalian tidak apa apa?" tanya Naruto pada keempat orang yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut

"Hn"

"Siapa kalian?" tanya gadis berkimono merah muda yang berdiri disamping kanan Naruto

"Kami berasal dari tempat jauh" jawab bria berambut nanas

"Aku menanyakan kalian, bukan asal kalian" balas Naruto dengan menatap keempat orang tersebut dengan tatapan dinginnya

"Namaku adalah Akai" kata gadis yang berdiri paling depan diantara ketiga temannya "Pria berambut nanas itu adalah Shikamaru, dan disampingnya Sai, dan disampingku adalah Lee" jawab Akai dengan menatap Naruto

"Namaku adalah Hika" kata gadis berkimono pink dengan membungkukkan badanya untuk menghormati "Disampingku adalah Haku dan dia saudara kembarku, dan ini adalah adik laki lakiku Hiken" "Dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto"

"Dari mana asal kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Akai yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok ini

"Sudah kubilang kami berasal dari tempat yang jauh" jawab Shikamaru

"Aku mengenal banyak tempat meski itu jauh, dan jika aku tidak tahu tempat itu aku hanya perlu mencari tahu" jawab Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru

"Kami berasal dari Jepang" jawab Akai lagi sedangkan Naruto nampak menunujkkan ekspresi kagetnya pada keempat orang tersebut

"Sudah kubilang kami berasal..."

"Kalian dari masa depan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tak percaya

"Dari mana kau tahu?" kali ini Sai yang bertanya sambil bersiap mengeluarkan Tanto yang ada dipunggungnya

"Heh! Empat lawan empat, kurasa itu jumlah yang seimbang" kata anak dengan baju dari kulit dengan beberapa alat yang melindngi persendiannya sambil memegang Anki. Dan seketika semua orang mulai bersiap menyerang satu sama lain kecuali Naruto sendiri

"Berhenti!" lerai Naruto pada mereka semua "Hiken tenanglah!" perintah Naruto pada Hiekn yang mungkin setahun lebih tua darinya.

"Rumahku berjarak sekitar satu kilometer dari tempat kita berdiri, jika kalian mau kalian bisa ikut bersamaku dan menginap disana" jelas Naruto mencoba untuk menawari Akai dan teman temannya

"Tunggu Naruto mereka..." namun perkataan Haku terpotong saat Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk 'Diam!'

"Mengapa kami harus ikut bersamamu?"

"Karena para siluman akan memakan kalian disini..."

"Kami bisa jaga diri" potong Sai yang sudah menyarungkan pedangnya

"Tidak saat kalian kelaparan" balas Naruto dengan menatap Sai tidak suka karena pemuda itu memotong kata katanya "Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, jika kalian tidak segera bersembunyi kalian akan dimakan para siluman. Terlebih lagi jika kalian sembarangan mengambil buah disini kalian bisa keracunan" "Kalian dari masa depan dan kalian tidak tahu seluk beluk tempat ini" jelas Naruto sambil menatap ketua tim mereka, Akai

"Baiklah kamu ikut"

"Tunggu Akai..." dan sama seperti Naruto yang mengangkat tangan kananya, Akai juga mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan kata kata Lee yang bahkan belum sempat terselesaikan

"Bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya?" tanya Akai pada Naruto

"Ikuti aku!" perintahnya yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Akai dan teman temannya

"Akai kenapa kau mengikutinya?" tanya Lee bingung

"Ia tahu kita dari masa depan, ada kemungkinan ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Toneri sebelumnya" jawab Akai singkat tanpa melihat Lee dan kemudian mengikuti Naruto 'Atau mungkin ia memang anak buah Toneri' batinnya dalam hati

 **~TBC~**

Yah maaf jika wordnya pendek karena ini hanya uji coba. Saya mau coba meremaikan fandom ini, jarang jarang author Indonesia update di cerita ini, saya juga telah menyiapkan fict lain yang xover Naruto x Rossario x Vampire yang jarang juga diminati Author. Saya akan kembali dan akan update fict lainnya setelah masa liburan berakhir (Tanggal 27 juli).

 **~Semoga bermanfaat, menghibur dan menginspirasi kalian~**

 **~Salam Anti-Mainstream~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tersesat Di Masa Lampau**

 **Summary:**

"Untuk mengejar buronan berbahaya mereka rela pergi kemasa lalu, namun bagaimana jika misi ini berubah saat mereka kehilangan jalan kembali kemasa depan? Misi yang awalnya penangkapan buronan berubah jadi misi bertahan hidup" Oc, GenderBender (FemSasu)

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto: Masashi Kishomoto

Inuyasha: Rumiko Takah

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, youkai, romance, supranatural, sengoku

 **Warning:**

Oc, ooc, typo, alur dan gaya penulisan yang gak sesuai mata kalian

 **Rated:**

 **T+**

 **Let's Begining**

Chapter 2

"Akai kenapa kau mengikutinya?" tanya Lee bingung

"Ia tahu kita dari masa depan, ada kemungkinan ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Toneri sebelumnya" jawab Akai singkat tanpa melihat Lee dan kemudian mengikuti Naruto 'Atau mungkin ia memang anak buah Toneri' batinnya dalam hati.

Merekapun berjalan menyusuri hutan lebat ini dan dalam perjalanan Akai terus memperhatikan jalanan mencoba mengingat jalanan ini. Ia pernah pergi kehutan sebelumnya namun ia tidak pernah melihat hutan selebat ini. Hutan ini terasa hijau dan alami dan terasa begitu sejuk dan lupakan soal para Yokai yang siap memangsa siapapun yang mangganggu mereka.

"Kita sampai" dan setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah pemukiman penduduk yang terlihat seperti pada zaman Edo dahulu atau mungkin seperti Sengoku. Ah entahlah mana yang benar yang perlu Akai dan timnya lakukan adalah mencari Toneri dan menangkapnya lalu kembali kemasa depan.

"Oi Naruto siapa orang orang yang bersamamu itu?" tanya salah satu penduduk desa yang sedang memegang cangkul

"Mereka orang dari jauh" jawab Naruto setengah berteriak agar terdengar. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama teman teman dan tim Akai. Dan setelah berjalan menyusuri jalanan dan melewati perumahan Naruto berhenti pada sebuah rumah sederhana namun jika dilihat dengan pasti sepertinya rumah ini tergolong bagus dibandingkan perumahan lainnya

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai!" balas sebuah suara dari dalam rumah

"Masuklah!" kata Naruto pada yang lainnya

"Naruto, kau membawa teman temanmu rupanya" kata seorang wanita yang sepertinya berumur 30an dengan pakaian seorang Miko

"Mereka orang dari jauh Haha" kata Naruto dengan senyumannya

"Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu dengan penasaran "Darimana mereka?" sambil menyuguhkan beberapa minuman untuk tamu tamu dirumahnya

"Jepang" jawab Naruto singkat. Seketika wanita tersebut langsung menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya, waktu terasa membeku baginya. Secara perlahan wanita itu melihat orang orang asing yang masuk dalam rumahnya

"Kalian benar benar dari masa depan?" tanya wanita itu meminta kepastian

"Hn" jawab Akai dengan arti ambigu. Namun hanya dengan jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup membuat wanita tersebut yakin akan ucapannya. Terlebih lagi terlihat dengan jelas pakaian pakaian yang mereka kenakan, tidak terlihat modis dengan zaman sekarang.

"Tadaima!" sekarang seorang pria dengan pakaian serba merah dan katana dipinggang kanannya memasuki rumah tersebut. Sekejab ia terlihat bingung karena ada banyak orang dirumahnya

"Naruto kenapa kau tidak bilang jika temanmu akan datang?" tanya pria tersebut pada Naruto sambil meletakkan kayu bakar yang ada dipundaknya. Ia terlihat membersihkan debu dipakaiannya dan merapikan rambut putihnya. Namun mereka merasa jika itu bukan uban.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika mereka akan datang Chiue" jawab Naruto

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu, terlebih lagi mengapa mereka mengenakan pakaian aneh?" tanya pria tersebut sambil memperhatikan orang asing dirumahnya

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah rompi warna hitam yang juga dipakai 3 orang lainnya. Dan bisa diidentifikasikan jika mereka adalah sebuah tim atau saudara.

"Inuyasha mereka datang dari masa depan" kata wanita dengan pakaian Miko tersebut

"Masa depan?" tanyanya bingung "Itu artinya mereka sama sepertimu Kagome?" wanita berpakaian Miko bernama Kagome tersebut hanya mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Inuyasha yang tidak lain adalah suaminya

"Apa kalian datang dari sumur waktu?" tanya Inuyasha sambil menatap satu persatu orang asing dari masa depan

"Sumur waktu?" tanya Akai bingung "Kami datang kesini menggunakan mesin waktu bukan sumur waktu"

"Mesin waktu? Mesin itu sudah ditemukan? Seperti film Doraemon saja" dan kali ini Kagome yang bertanya

"Dan andalah yang membuat ditemukannya mesin waktu Kagome-sama" seketika ucapan Sai membuat Kagome bingung sendiri, ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang mesin. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan mesin waktu. Setelah lulus SMA Kagome langsung kembali kemasa lalu dan hidup bersama Inuyasha hingga pada akhirnya ia melahirkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana caraku menemukan mesin waktu?"

"Bukan anda tapi adik anda Kagome-sama"

"Sota?"

"Begitulah" jawab Akai sambil menyesap tehnya perlahan

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi setelah Kagome pergi dari Jepang?" tanya Inuyasha dengan wajah seriusnya

"50 tahun yang lalu dari masa depan seorang wanita dapat pergi kemasa lalu melalui sebuah sumur dan itu adalah anda Kagome-sama" jelas Akai

"Wanita tersebut bisa pulang dan pergi secara bebas namun pada akhirnya ia menetap dimasa lalu. Dan adik wanita itu mencoba membuat mesin untuk pergi kemasa lalu dan ia berharap dapat menemui kakaknya" "Banyak para ahli yang menganggapnya gila namun setelah bertahun tahun bereksperimen ia berhasil namun mesin waktu tersebut belumlah sempurna" Akai mencoba untuk untuk menyruput tehnya lagi untuk mengambil jeda "Eksperimen dilakukan dan banyak korban berjatuhan. Karena dianggap gagal dan membahayakan eksperimen ini dianggap ilegel namun adik anda masih melanjutkannya bersama Hagoromo dan Hamura hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil. Seketika ilmu tentang ini berkembang diseluruh dunia dan dikenal dengan ilmu **Dimensiologi.** Dan untuk menjaga agar tidak ada yang keluar masuk dengan bebas hanya ada beberapa mesin waktu yang ada dan dibentuklah Polisi waktu sepeti timku ini"

"Jadi kalian yang menjaga alur waktu? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kagome bingung

"Seorang buronan bernama Toneri melarikan diri dan ia mencoba untuk merubah masa depan. Ia dengan ada banyak monster dizaman ini, ia berusaha menggunakan mereka untuk pasukan tempurnya"

"Heh! Itu pecuma" kata Inuyasha sambil memalingkan wajahnya "Mereka tidak mau ikut siapapun meski mereka mahluk lemah, mereka tidak memiliki pola fikir sama sekali"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Naraku?" tanya Akai sambil menatap Inuyasha

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" tanya Inuyasha sambil memegang pedangnya untuk bersiaga. Seketika Akai dan teman temannya mulai mengambil senjata mereka

"Chiue mereka kesini bukan untuk perang" sela Naruto saat Inuyasha sudah siap menyerang mereka

"Toneri ingin melakukan eksperimen dengan tubuhnya disini, ia akan menginjeksikan sel para siluman pada tubuhnya agar bertambah kuat" seketika semua orang melihat Shikamaru "Sama seperti Naraku"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghentikannya sekarang juga" teriak Inuyasha dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat kuat 'Tidak akan kubiarkan ada Naraku kedua di dunia ini'

"Kita tidak akan bisa menghentikannya jika kita tidak tahu posisinya Inuyasha"

"Kurasa Kagome-sama ada benarnya" kata Lee menanggapi.

"Kalian bermalamlah disini, besok kita akan mencari tahu dimana Toneri berada" kata Naruto yang kemudian pergi keluar

"Tunggu Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kagome melihat Naruto akan keluar

"Hanya mencari udara segar Haha" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto langsung keluar begitu saja dalam hati ia berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia mengira bahwa kehidupannya akan terasa tenang dan damai bersama orang tuannya.

Inuyasha dan Kagome pernah mengalahkan Naraku sebelumnya dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Setelah mereka mengalahkan Naraku mereka harap bisa hidup dengan damai meski akan dapat urusan kecil dengan para siluman dekat hutan.

 **~TBC~**

 **Hope you enjoy it! Reveiw boleh gak review juga boleh**

 **~Salam Anti-Mainstrem~**


End file.
